


Cracked Masks and Facades Crumbling

by tidepod_queen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Suicide, Brothers, Depression, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memories, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma Bonding, Tubbo in a box, angsty, brotherly cuddles, dre big sad, erm this will be sad, good ending? maybe hehe, philza is mad, platonic cuddles, ranboo and dream are brothers, sapnap might commit arson because of this one, send help cause i need it, tubbo and dre are brothers as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidepod_queen/pseuds/tidepod_queen
Summary: Dream is brothers with Ranboo and Tubbo, but they don't know. Philza gets angry at a man and (maybe) adopts another child because of major trauma. Sappitus Nappitus might commit arson with George. Techno is a therapist, Dream is not okay, Tommy (tries) to be helpful, Ghostbur gives blue, cuddles happen, crying happens, will it get better?Or~~~~~Dream gets raped and doesn't know how to cope, but when he finds his brothers, comes clean, and gets adopted by a man with waaayy too many children, he might be okay... just maybe (also he has like a friend group of arson man and colornotfound ;)  with the additions of annoying kid the iii, bee boy, amnesia beanstalk, flying and dead, Bad language man, and diamond man)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	1. When the clock stops ticking (I'll be right by your side even when you're broken)

**Author's Note:**

> ~NOTE~  
> if this triggers you in any way possible you are allowed to click away, do not feel obliged to read. Although, you can and I will be adding spots where the triggers might occur.  
> TW.  
> Rape  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Self Harm  
> Throwing up  
> Eating Disorders  
> Nightmares  
> PTSD
> 
> NOTE-  
> Most of this whole story is in Dream's pov. I will say if not though so don't worry!! Have Fun  
> Sincerely, Chibi

I felt like I was drowning. I clawed my way up, gasping for air at the surface. I didn't know why I was underwater or how I got here. Then I remembered...

~

My mind was broken, cracked, and scarred. I was trapping myself away from harm watching through dull eyes fresh with tears. I didn't know what I was seeing, was it a man? A woman? What was happening outside my mind? I didn't know. All I knew is that it was scary outside, so I got away from it. I remembered crying, screaming, yelling, a party that I didn't want to be at, drinking, and a lot of other things that felt like Deja Vu in my wounded mind. All I could remember was "my name is Dream. I have two brothers that both hate me probably and want me to die. They don't know we're related, it should probably stay that way. My best friends are Sapnap and George and my rival is Technoblade. I have horns growing out of my head, Bad is LIKE my adopted father and Skeppy too. I know my real father, but he doesn't have a name nor does my mom so, I call them the "Beginners." My dad was an enderman, my mom was a mooshroom. Me and Ranboo are both part enderman, that's why I wear a mask, me and Tubbo are part mooshroom, that's why I wear my hood and ruffle my hair." Then, it goes blank.

~

After hours of being unconscious, I wake up to hurting in the lower half of my body. I get up to wash my face and take a shower to rid myself of the feeling of being touched. I hated it. I felt disgusting, even when I scrubbed so hard that I couldn't feel my skin. I got out of my shower an called Bad because 'he always knows what to do.......right?' 

C A L L I N G BBH...

C A L L D E C L I N E D...

Bbh- 'sorry dream I can't talk right now I'm in the middle of building with Skeppy'

Greenboi- 'It's alright Bad don't worry about it'

Bbh- 'are you sure?'

Greenboi- 'lol ofc!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
B A D B O Y H A L O S P O V

'He never talks in complete sentences, maybe I should call him back.' But, then I hear "BAD, I NEED HELP WITH THE LADDER OR I WILL FALL." Oh brother, Skeppy should never be trusted with ladders, so I went to go help so he doesn't lose a life, because it would probably be canon. While helping Skeppy though, I can't seem to get the thought out of my head that something happened to Dream, and that he might've needed help. Like Technoblade, I have voices, but unlike him as well, my voices don't want blood, or wars, they want everyone to be cared for and loved. They're like the mother hens of my head. So, I vow to my voices to speak to him right after building the sculpture with my muffinhead, unofficial husband, 'I don't even know if we're dating at this point' friend Skeppy. I walked over to my blue haired friend and got to work holding the ladder steady. The voices woulddn't stop, but I knew that already...

What if he’s hurt

What if he is dying

SKEPPY DON’T FALL OFF OF THAT LADDER

Can we see the egg again

NO, WE CAN’T SEE THE EGG YOU MUFFINHEAD

Why are we so punctuated, we’re thoughts

Huh

I wanna bake muffins again 

DREAM NEVER SAYS ‘lol’ ABORT GO FIND HIM

DREAM ALWAYS SAYS LMAO-

LANGUAGE

LANGUAGE

SHUT UP AND FIGURE OUT A SOLUTION

I sigh, a headache worming its way into my brain. Skeppy looks at me sympathetically, he is one of the few people that knows about the voices. One he's done putting on the finishing touches, I realize I have dinner in thirty minutes. I Open my call log to see five calls from dream and two from Sapnap and George. I call Dream back, my phone rings once, twice, three times. I was about to hang up when I hear a soft click and a 'Hi' from the other line. Instantly I knew something was off, Dream was never that quiet when something was normal. 'Unless he's spouting his adoration for George,' I snorted at the thought. "Hey Dream, you okay," I hoped he would be honest, he didn't like to talk about his feelings a lot. I knew the feeling. 'This is no time to be thinking about yourself Bad,' One of the voices said. 'I guess you're right,' I thought and turned my attention fully back to the phone. I noticed I could hear sniffles, like someone had been crying or was still. I heard a intake of air and a heartwrenching sob on the other line, 'I knew something was wrong.' "Y-yeah, I'm c-completely alright n-nothings wrong. W-what about y-you?" He studdered out in a shaky voice. "Dream, I know you hate talking about your feelings, but I can tell something is bugging you and I need you to tell me so I can make it better." Unwilling to wait for a response, I decided on what I was going to do. "Dream, I'm going to go to dinner in ten minutes, when I get home I'm going to make a new batch of muffins and come straight over to your house." "You don't have too I'm fin-" "No, I will," I decided with a firm tone. After hearing a soft 'okay' from the other line I knew that I needed to reschedule dinner with Ant and Skeppy. I wait, I don't know what I'm waiting on I just know that I'm waiting for it to happen. I hear a whimper and another sniffle and decide to work on those muffins immediately.

S K E P P Y A N D B A D B O Y H A L O S PM

Bbh- I can't go tonight something is really wrong with Dream.

Dimonds- But we mad e plans so long ago Baddddddd pls

Bbh- I know Skep, but maybe we can go for ice cream tomorrow?

Dimonds- Fine, but only becuase my fvrite is in stock

Bbh- Deal! I'll see you later tonight, make sure you eat and brush your teeth before you go to bed you muffinhead.

Dimonds- Kk, ill do that

Bbh- Okie-dokie, I'll make you an extra muffin when I finish the batch II'm making right now (I'm going to take them to Dream's house tonight)

Dimonds- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I sigh as I finish taking the muffins out of the oven, I pack them into my carrier and place two on a plate for Skeppy when he comes back. I start making my way to Dream's house, taking note of the landmarks I see as I pass through. I finally arrive and knock on the door. When I open the door I hear sobbing and crying along with screaming and heavy breathing. It sounds like something out of a horror movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
D R E A M S P O V

I heard a door creak open and the memories flooded in. An unrecognizable figure clad in red and white stalking over to me. I scream and back myself into a wall trying to get rid of the memory. I started clawing at my throat around the same time as well, I felt like their stare was choking me. Wait, how did I know they were staring? My eyes are closed I cant-. I flutter my eyes to see if I can get rid of the shiny tears but new ones keep appearing. I feel warmth around me as something touches my back, that's when I lose it. I felt it again and started screaming for help, to let me go, that I didn't want this to happen, but they won't let go. I feel the pain over and over, and over, and over, and over, and finally I can somewhat hear what they're saying. "Shhhh you're alright Dream, I've got you. You're gonna be okay don't worry. It's just me Bad nobody new don't worry." I can start to see again as I make out a black figure with red outlines and accent colors. I realize I'm alright and let go...

d  
r  
i  
f  
t  
i  
n  
g

t  
o

t  
h  
e

b  
o  
t  
t  
o  
m


	2. Talking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER GUYS
> 
> Dream talks to Bad, and pissed is an understatement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE TWS IN THIS CHAPTER~~~~
> 
> Self-harm  
> Panic attacks (kinda)  
> (I will let ya'll know when they start)
> 
> I was thinking of making a discord server (I have been for a while but now I have a reason :> ) Should I? Would anyone join lmao

I woke up to someone cuddling me, I remembered Bad being with me. I tried my best to not compare that sick person to him but...

i tried

pLeasE i TrIEd

nO No NO

I DonT wAnt tHIS

PLEASE BAD HELP ME

I gingerly got myself out of Bad's grasp, careful to not wake him. I walk to the bathroom and find my shaving razor. I see skin, my own, but it's pathetic, ruined, I don't want it anymore. "You're Dream, you're *supposed to be* untouchable, why couldn't YOU fight them off." I snap the pliable plastic between my two hands, not caring how much sound I truly made at that moment. I scatter the sheets of metal, I check the mirror one last time. "What a pathetic waste of space, just useless".

-TW :3 -

I felt numb as I slid the thin metal sheet across my arm. I felt human for once since the incident. I felt warmth trickle down my arm to my palm. I let it drip off of my fingers without a care in the world. I slid it again, and again, and again, and again until the numbers and amount meddled together. I cut other places as well. I sat there, covered in my own blood on the floor of the bathroom. I never heard when Bad opened the door, I never knew when a sob tore a way out of his mouth and he almost screamed bloody murder. I was too caught up in my own head. He crouched in front of me, eyes glistening with new tears as though the ones he just cried weren't enough. I called to him from wherever I was in my brain and apparently out loud too? "I need you to drop the sheet Dream, I'm going to clean your cuts and bandage them as well alright?" He said, almost telling himself that. 

-Cutting TW ends here, some fluff for youz :> -

After cleaning me Bad picked me up bridal style and took me back to the bed. He sat me on the edge and held my hand for a second while breathing deeply to himself. "Dream why, wh-why would you do this to yourself, what happened?" Bad sounded traumatized when he said it, it was terrible. A sob I didn't know I was holding in ripped out of my throat as I broke down crying in front of one of my best friends. I cried, I cried for the people I had hurt, the lives I had lost, the things I had to save, the thoughts that plagued me, the feeling of wanting to die, the worthlessness in my throat, the patheticness in my eyes, I cried. I knew I had to explain before my brain shut out the memory. Apparently, it had been a week since it actually happened, but my brain just now caught up. I laid it out for him, the feeling of being touched, the everlasting self-loathing, the non-stop memories, the things I saw, the whole incident. I wasn't the only one who cried that night. Bad did too, but I was too busy with tears clouding my eyes to the growing teat tracks underneath his own. He held me close. I could hear his heartbeat, the way I knew he was alive, and I wasn't dreaming or making things up in my head. "Shhhhh, it's alright, we'll talk more in the morning." Bad consoled me and laid me down on the bed again. He laid on my other side and waited for confirmation to be able to touch me before snuggling close. I nodded slightly and he circled his arms around me. "Goodnight Dream, I love you." I mumbled out a friendly 'I love you too' before drifting to bed. Bad fell asleep too soon after and we slept the whole night long.


End file.
